stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Darrum
Darrum was a non-corporeal Douwd entity who masqueraded as a human named Christopher Durham in the mid-24th century. ( ) Darrum's early history remains a mystery, but it is known that he was observing the inhabitants of the New Raleigh colony by the year 2340. The real Christopher Tyson Durham was born on 17 September of that year, and died within hours of his birth. Darrum felt compassion for his grief-stricken parents and altered the colonists' memories, inhabiting the infant body in order to experience humanity. Going through childhood as a human, Durham nearly forgot his true nature, only using his powers on instinct, and always keeping them hidden. In 2348, Durham and his family were on a lunar shuttle when he observed a young boy named Timothy Sinclair. Durham used his abilities to secretly help Sinclair evade Rupert Faulkner and the other men that had come to return him to Titan. Darrum's intervention also helped Sinclair not succumb to Faulkner's corrupting influence. (PDN: "Father to the Man") With adolescence came reawakened knowledge of his previous life, though Durham still barely used his powers. He entered Starfleet Academy in 2358. There he finally met Timothy Sinclair, whom he sensed would be a pivotal figure in history. He requested assignment to Nebula Squadron in order to remain close to Sinclair. The two became friends, though Durham was jealous of Sinclair's closer relationship with Ben Bartholomew. (PDN: "Children of the Burning Heart") Graduating from the Academy in 2362, Durham was assigned to the alongside Sinclair. Several months later, both men were part of an away team sent to the surface when the ship responded to the Cardassian attack on Setlik III. The away team was caught in a firefight with Cardassian troops and Durham and Sinclair were cut off from the others. During the engagement, Durham took a disruptor blast meant for Sinclair, and died in his friend's arms. (PDN: "Wings As Eagles", "Ceremonies of Innocence", et. al) In reality, of course, only Durham's body died, and Darrum was released from corporeal form. He remained hidden from his friend, though he found a way to "bond" with him through the mental link that Sinclair had established in an attempt to keep Durham alive. For years, Darrum observed Sinclair's life, and secretly intervened at several moments. One such instance came during a confrontation between Sinclair and Rupert Faulkner aboard the , which eventually led to the ship's destruction. (PDN: "Of Shadows and Starlight", "Approaching Emmaus") He did not reveal his presence until 2380, during the Pendragon s journey to Emmaus. Later that year, he was an unseen observer at the Christmas celebrations aboard the Pendragon. (PDN: "Approaching Emmaus", "Midnight Clear") Appearances *"Children of the Burning Heart" (Season One) *"Approaching Emmaus" (Season Two) *"Ceremonies of Innocence" *"Wings As Eagles" (referenced) *"Midnight Clear" *"The Ill-Made Captain" (Season Three) *"Pilgrims On the Path of Shadows" *"Hidden Valleys" *"The Ouroboros Syndrome" (Season Four) *"Reflections" *"Diluvium" (referenced) *"Strangers In Purgatory" *"More To This Life" *"Of Shadows and Starlight" (Season Five) *"Dreams May Come" *"The Acolytes" *"The Good Fight" (Season Six) *"Sometimes It Comes In the Clouds" *"An Evening In Gethsemane" *"The Death of Idle Kings" (Season Seven) *"The Significance of a Single Day" *"The Light of Distant Shores" *"Still Called Today" *"Promised Land" *"Above the Wrecks of Time" (referenced) *"The Hand of God" Background Information *Star Trek: Pendragon is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Darrum is "played" by John Goodman. *In the early phase of Pendragon's development the producers wanted to introduce a new member of the Q Continuum as a recurring nemesis for the crew. T.L. Morgan suggested that the Douwd be used instead, in order to keep things more serious and provide more of a connection to humans. Durham, Christopher Durham, Christopher Darrum Darrum